This invention relates to an arrangement for protecting an occupant of a vehicle and more particularly relates to such an arrangement which incorporates an inflatable bag, commonly termed an "air bag".
It has been proposed previously to provide one or more inflatable bags within a motor vehicle, arranged to be inflated in the event of an accident, in order to provide a degree of protection for an occupant of the vehicle.
It has been proposed previously to mount such an inflatable bag on the side of the vehicle, in order to provide a degree of protection to the occupant of the vehicle in the event of a side impact occurring. An example of such an arrangement is shown in British Patent Specification 1,381,999.
It is to be appreciated that the occupant of a vehicle is normally seated upon a seat which can be adjusted, forwardly and backwardly, within the vehicle. Thus the bag must be designed and located to provide protection when inflated regardless of the particular adjustment of the seat. Consequently the bag, when inflated must extend over a significant length of the vehicle, and must be designed to provide the required degree of protection regardless of the actual position of the occupant of the vehicle. This does provide a constraint upon the designer of the inflatable bag.